Comrades
by inzayn41D
Summary: A grumpy and dissatisfied Jason helplessly watches his former co-praetor happily engage in numerous conversations with her new found entourage from across the dining hall. If only he could gather the courage to speak to her again. One-Shot


**I'm so sorry you guys but this is an idea I had in my head for awhile. I'm sorry if you find the ending incredibly cheesy, but I'm a heartbroken shipper, okay? I needed to write this fic for my own sanity, jk, but you get the point. I don't know you guys but I still have faith in Jeyna becoming canon? Anyways the ending was inspired by this film I watched in school called Cast Away, with Tom Hanks. **

**I don't own any of the characters, RR does.**

**Review!**

His heart ached at the sight of Reyna laughing so freely with someone other than him, it was supposed to be him. And yet it was all his fault, he'd let them grow apart.

What he and Reyna had was special, not in a romantic sense; but to put it simply, it was real.

Suddenly two plates whisked by his ears and planted themselves at both sides of him.

"Jason!" Hazel called, tugging along Frank with her.

"I was beginning to wonder who these belonged to," He pointed at the two plates.

"Gumbo is Hazel's favourite dish," Frank announced to the whole entire mess hall, struggling to fit his legs underneath the stone bench. Almost immediately Hazel fanned her face from the second hand embarrassment.

"It's more like my comfort food," Hazel corrected.

"So..," he shifted rather uncomfortably, "Is Reyna joining us anytime soon?"

Hazel shrugged,"I don't think so. What do you think Frank?"

"Well she said she would grab a quick lunch with the Praetorian Guard and then return to her duties," Frank stated,"So I wouldn't count on her coming by."

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"Besides," Frank started. "Reyna said she doesn't want anything―"

Before Frank could finish Hazel stomped on his foot from beneath the table.

"Hazel!" Frank yelped out in pain.

"Well that's too bad," Hazel rushed on, clearly she was eager to change the subject.

"How's your stay in New Rome been like so far?" Frank asked, slurping up a mouthful of spaghetti. The poor guy was still recovering from the injury he had just acquired.

"It's been nice, I haven't realized how much I missed this place since I was gone," his voice wavered, "Camp Jupiter...it's changed a lot while I was gone."

"It has." Hazel agreed.

Frank nodded, his mouth smeared with pasta sauce. "For the better," he mumbled, wiping his mouth with a napkin,"Reyna's been working hard to make camp a better experience for everyone, she said Camp Half-Blood opened her eyes in a lot of ways."

"Yes," Hazel smiled. "The military protocol is still the same, but now legionnaires have more time for themselves."

He was astonished to say the least. Reyna had found a way to balance Roman traditions and modern ones, merging them into a lifestyle that even the strictest of Romans could keep up to. Something he once thought to be impossible, something he could only dream of doing.

"Reyna's done a great job," He said flatly.

"Well," Frank cleared his throat, "There is no war games scheduled for tonight, so would you like to come along with Hazel and me?"

Jason couldn't help but laugh at Frank's formality, clearly Reyna had been rubbing off on him. "No thanks, I'd feel like I'm intruding on something. I think I'm going to take a drive around camp."

"Okay, suit yourself," Frank shrugged,"Come on Hazel."

"Bye, Jason!" Hazel called back, linking her arm around her boyfriend's.

Camp Jupiter had changed in more ways than one, luckily he had been there to see it. At first he had thought his eyes were tricking him, the fifth cohort get along with the first was almost as believable as Piper wearing a frilly dress, and actually liking it. Legionnaires from different cohorts were mingling with one another, showing little if not at all, any signs of animosity.

Octavian's ego seemed to be in check and for once he had spotted Dakota without his notoriously infamous goblet of Kool-aid. He was impressed.

Parking his car in front of the Praetor houses, he made his way to the front door.

Nothing had changed since the last time he'd been here, the lawn was neatly cut, the hedges perfectly trimmed with little flowers budding out from them, the fountains were still guzzling with water.

"Hello?," a soft voice called from behind the door.

"It's me," That was all that needed to be said before the door unlocked.

"Come in," Reyna said in a hurried voice. "We can't have people seeing us."

Unfortunately, upon entering the house, there was a long pause until he decided to speak.

"It's raining."

"I know," Reyna replied. "Let's go to the kitchen so I can make you something warm.

After a few minutes of waiting in the dining room, Reyna returned with a tray of tea.

"Be careful, it's hot." Reyna warned.

Jason blew the steam off his cup before he spoke again. "It's been a while since I've seen you like this."

"It has."

Just by looking at Reyna's expression he could tell she wasn't in the mood for having this conversation. "I'm sorry I never had the chance to speak to you properly."

Reyna waved him off, "It was perfectly understandable, given the circumstances you were in."

He shook his head."No it wasn't, just because I was on a quest doesn't mean I should be less of a friend to you, we both know you don't deserve that."

Reyna expression darkened. "That was the past, we shouldn't spend too much time thinking on it."

"That's where you're wrong, the past is what shapes us. And we should own up to our mistakes, that's why I'm here."

He waited for a response, once he noticed he wasn't about to get one anytime soon, he continued. "I should've been there for you, Reyna, I wasn't and I'm sorry about that."

Reyna looked like she was trying to find out whether he was being sincere or not. Whichever one she chose, she definitely hid her decision very well.

"I'm sorry too," Reyna spoke quietly. "I've always put duty above our friendship, even now. I've always been alienating you and after Charleston...maybe that's why our relationship couldn't progress―" The words ceased to flow out of her mouth.

"It's okay you don't have to continue, I get it."

"I'm sorry," she smiled weakly, "I didn't know what I was saying."

"I understand."

"I wasn't thinking straight, that's all." Reyna stammered.

Jason decided it would for the better if he changed the subject."How's Camp Jupiter been like while I was gone?" Reyna was the only source he trusted for information.

"Where do I begin?" She laughed, before taking a sip of her drink. "Well, Dakota cut down his Kool-aid intake, Bobby finally managed to learn how to control Hannibal properly, little Julia joined the legion, The third and fourth cohorts got rid of their rivalry and Frank brokered a truce between them, Gwen's pregnant and Octavian finally learned his place."

"Wow," Jason whistled, "How come I miss out on everything?"

"Everyone misses you, even Octavian misses the arguments you two had."

"Well I don't miss him."

They both bursted out into the laughter, he had to admit, if anything, he had missed laughing with Reyna the most.

"How's Camp Half-Blood?"

"The usual, Leo is still the same doofus he was before the quest, except now he has a girlfriend to keep him in check, Percy and Annabeth seem to be in a much more serious relationship, you should hear the rumours spreading around about them,their practically glued to each other now, everything is great!" He purposely left out bits of him and Piper, he didn't think Reyna would be too happy about him filling her in about his love life.

A look of disappointment flashed across her face before it changed to her all too familiar smile, the one she wore to senate meetings when she was forced to agree to something. It was all an act.

"And Nico?"

Jason smiled at the mention of his friend's name. "He's been well, he finally confessed his feelings to Percy and now he seems.. at peace."

"That's great," she sighed with relief, "Would you mind passing along a message for me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Tell Nico to come by sometime," she began, "I'm afraid that during our quest across Mare Nostrum we grew quite close, and by now I am in need of his company."

He felt as if he was punched in the gut. He swallowed a good amount of air before he spoke again, "I'll be sure to tell him."

"Good, I've missed him terribly, tell him Camp Jupiter will always be his second home."

"It's getting late," Jason remarked, pausing to glance out the window. The sky was pitch black, and it was raining even harder than before.

"I'll walk you to your car," Reyna suggested.

"You don't have too, it's cold."

"I will," She insisted.

There was something about Reyna he had both admired and detested. Whenever she had her mind set on doing something she would always go through with it, executing it perfectly. The only downside was there was no way of telling her not to.

He finally gave in to her demands and let her walk him out the door.

"Be safe, Jason," She told him from outside the car window, "That is an order."

"I'll try my best." Seeing Reyna worrying about him made the cold temperature feel ten degrees warmer.

"Knowing you, you probably will." Reyna teased.

"Hey, I said I would try," Jason reasoned, "Cut me some slack."

"Okay," She said quietly, "I will."

"Good." It was like all his instincts left him because before he knew it, he smashed his lips onto Reyna's. He knew he'd feel horrible about it later, but right now it was just something nagging him at the back of his mind. Her lips were warm and they tasted like raspberries. He couldn't even think straight because she smelt so good. He didn't think he had the will to let go, and when they did it was because of her.

Reyna immediately placed her hands on top of her lips, as if she were thinking, 'this isn't right'. And she was right it wasn't, but it felt so good.

"You should get going." Reyna stuttered.

It took a second for the realization of what he had just done to hit him, crushing him with guilt nonetheless.

Clearly being by Reyna alone wasn't doing him any good, he was only acting by his impulses. Who knew what they would do if he stayed any longer.

"All right." He started the engine and just as he was about to drive off, Reyna's voice called him back.

He drove the car back to its former spot, leapt out of the drivers seat and ran straight into Reyna's arms.

They clung onto each other as if they were clinging on for life. The moment he pressed his lips onto hers, he felt no more regrets. Nothing felt so right, he was sure of it. As much as he tried not to show it, he couldn't hide his nervousness, and it wasn't because he was kissing someone.

He contemplated whether it would be better to go back to the car or Reyna's house. He figured the best course of action would be to go back to his car, considering it was much closer.

"Where are we going?" Reyna asked as he led her inside the car.

"To Camp Half-Blood." He answered.

She put her hand between his own and the steering wheel. "You can't."

'I know,' he thought.

"This is wrong," She complained.

"And you think I didn't know that?," he sneered. Jason immediately regretted saying those words, Reyna's once serene expression melted into a deep scowl.

"Even if I were to go along with you, Camp Half-Blood isn't where I belong."

"Why not?," He questioned, "You could stay in the Big House until they build you a cabin of your own, heck, you could stay with me in my cabin."

"That isn't fair to the campers, Jason, and even then Camp Jupiter is my home, I wouldn't leave it for anyone."

'Not even for me?' He decided not to ask that question, things were already getting heated, he didn't want to make the situation anymore worser than it already was.

"Then what now?" He asked, before he had disappeared, he had always relied on Reyna to come up with the best solutions.

"You could always visit me," She suggested with a smile.

That was the only option they had right now. Jason knew well enough that between being a legionnaire and running a city, Reyna simply did not have the time to travel across the country just to visit him. Besides him coming to see her, all they had to communicate was through cellphones and Iris messages.

"And if I do, would you have anything planned for me?" He teased.

"Of course."

"Would I need to bring anything?" He grinned.

"No," she said right before she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, "Just yourself."


End file.
